1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to security devices, and more particularly to mounting hardware having security features.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Currently there are no known reinforced or theft-deterrent projector and/or display mounting poles. Projectors and/or displays are often stolen from places such as schools, businesses, malls, and airports and cost a great deal of money to replace if it can be afforded to replace them. The only known levels of protection for display devices are visual surveillance, such as by cameras or security guards, or security mounts that attach directly to the display device. There are currently no reinforced poles that are used to bridge the gap between the display devices and the surface from which the display device is suspended or to which it is mounted. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.